


Like the First TIme

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya is in heat, and Asahi helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the First TIme

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit long, but stick around for a little surprise at the end. If you read carefully you might be able to figure it out before end. :D

Sighing, Asahi slowly closed the door behind him leaving Noya on the other side. Despite it being around nine or ten weeks since they’d last been intimate, Noya insisted that he wanted to get through this heat alone and Asahi honored his wish.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Noya insisted, “I’m just a little self conscious right now.”

“You don’t need to be.”

Noya smiled and blushed, “Asahi, you’re so sweet -- maybe I’ll change my mind.”

Asahi secretly hoped he would change his mind, but he wasn’t going to push him. He was a little sleep deprived anyway, so a night sleeping on his own might be beneficial.

A few minutes after he had closed the door to their bedroom Asahi began to smell his bonded mate’s scent starting to leak throughout the apartment. In order to distract himself Asahi found an apple to nibble on and began picking up a few toys off the floor. He distracted himself by cleaning up the small messes that had accumulated during the past few weeks. Cleaning up did distract him enough from Noya’s scent that he managed to fall asleep on the couch.

“Asahi.”

About an hour after he fell asleep, Asahi awoke to the most wonderful scent pricking at his nose and a voice calling his name.

“Asahi.”

He opened his eyes and saw Noya standing by the couch.The only article of clothing he wore was Asahi’s jacket, which was zipped up halfway. The smaller man was slightly swaying from side to side obviously trying to contain energy. Slowly, Asahi sat up and asked, “Something wrong?”

“Asahi, I need you.” Noya’s voice was soft, it was a tone he only used for Asahi during his heats. Noya stepped in between Asahi’s legs and wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders pulling him in. Asahi set his head against Noya’s neck, taking in a deep breath of his scent.

There was a new sweetness to Noya’s scent that was not in present in his previous heat months ago. This new element was alluring, but Asahi knew how to control himself, “Are you sure, because…”

“I might be little more sensitive because it’s been so long…”

“Like the first time?”

“Yes.” the word came out as a warm heavy breath against Asahi’s cheek, “Like the first time.”

Noya wrapped his legs around Asahi’s waist. Asahi stood up and carried his mate back into their bedroom. Gently, Asahi laid Noya’s down on the bed as Noya unlatched his legs from around Asahi’s waist.

Noya grabbed Asahi by his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. Noya’s breath was hot and sweet and everything Asahi craved. Playfully, Asahi bit down on Noya’s lip, before making his way down his neck toward his clavicle. Noya withered at Asahi’s touch, he let out a shaky breath, whispering, “I need you.”

“I need you too, sweetheart.” Asahi whispered back as he sucked little bruises onto his omega’s skin.

Noya moaned, feeling Asahi’s hands pull at the hem of his pants. Asahi gently yanked at Noya’s pants until they were completely off. He tossed them aside and licked at Noya’s throbbing dick.

Noya let out another moan, arching his back and closing his eyes in pure pleasure. He opened his legs wider, desperate for penetration.

“Fuck me, Asahi -- fuck me.”

Asahi glanced down at Noya’s entrance, there was enough natural lubricant leaking out of him that Asahi knew he’d be able to insert himself without a problem.

“You’re nervous.” Noya could feel Asahi’s emotions grab at him, “Go slow.”

“Okay, just let me know if it hurts.”

It shouldn’t hurt, but Noya nodded in agreement and waited for Asahi to fuck him. Noya closed his eyes, feeling Asahi’s dick slowly penetrate into him. He breathed in shakily, and opened his eyes to the sight of his bonded mate staring down at him with loving eyes.

Noya smiled, feeling Asahi slowly rock into him.

“Your scent changed.”

“Do you like it?”

“Of course.”

Noya kissed at Asahi’s cheeks, letting out an occasional moan each time the larger man went deeper. Noya then admitted, “Yours changed too, and I love it.”

Asahi smiled, and kissed Noya deeply. Noya tasted Asahi’s tongue in his mouth along with a bit of apple. Ashai reached down and wrapped a hand around Noya’s dick. Noya turned his head away from Asahi and gasped, “A-Asahi…”

Asahi moved his hand up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts.

Noya couldn’t catch his breath, his body was hot and so was Asahi. He arched his back and moaned loudly. The sight of Noya writhing in pleasure was enough for Asahi to let go of himself and he ejaculated. Asahi’s scent spilled off himself, and Noya breathed his alpha’s name, “Asahi…” as an orgasim hit him.

Noya sighed, weakly. He wrapped his shaky arms around Asahi’s shoulders.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” he nodded.

Asahi carefully lifted Noya and carried him into the bathroom. He sat Noya down on the closed lid of the toilet, and turned on the bath.

Noya sniffed at the jacket he was still wearing, it smelled like Asahi and he loved it, “I love you Asahi,” he said suddenly.

Asahi turned away from the bath and smiled, he stood up and walked over to the toilet where Noya was sitting, “I love you too.” he said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Asahi helped Noya into into the bath before sliding on a pair of boxers and going into the kitchen to prepare a snack for the both of them. A few minutes later he returned into the master bathroom with some crackers and cheese.

“Why do you think our scents changed?” Asahi asked.

“Suga said this would happen it’s because --” he paused at hearing his phone vibrating on the sink, “Can you see who that is, I’m too tired.”

“Yeah.” Asahi checked, “It’s Suga,” and answered. “Hello?”

Noya sat up in the bath and watched as Asahi spoke into the phone, “She doing okay? Great, good, yeah everything is fine. We’ll pick her up tomorrow -- no, no you don’t have to do that -- okay fine. Yes. We’ll be waiting...thank you.”

“Everything cool?”

“Yeah.” Asahi leaned across the tub and kissed Noya on the cheek, “He just wanted to let us know that she fell asleep. Suga’s surprised at how sweet our little girl is, and his twins seems to like her.”

Noya laughed, “Surprised? Why is he surprised?”

“He probably thought she’d be full of energy like you are all time.”

Noya smiled, he reached up out of the bath and cupped Asahi’s face in his hands, “She’s sweet like you.”

Asahi blushed, he leaned in and kissed Noya on the lips. He could taste his omega’s scent beginning to heat up again.

“Now get in here, I feel round two starting up.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So surprise, they have a six week old baby girl. I originally planned for them to have a boy, but the thought of them having a little girl was too cute.
> 
> She doesn't have a name yet, if you have any suggestions for a name please leave them in the comments. Any other suggestions for this AU is welcome too.


End file.
